Prongs and Evans: Take Two
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: When Hermione gets her Timeturner back and Harry's accidentally sent to the past, he keeps thinking positively. It's not like he's going to change the future or anything... NOW COMPLETE! w00t!
1. Chapter 1: Hermione's Butterfingers

**Disclaimer: I could only own Harry Potter in my dreams. **

**Chapter One: **

**Hermione's Butterfingers**

It was, yet again, another boring free period at the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were doing their best to not fall asleep during their chess game. As "intense" as the game was, they just weren't exactly focused and moved their pieces around just to watch them clobber each other. But, eventually, even _that_ got boring. As they were about to find something else to do—"A nap would be nice," said Ron.—Hermione strutted through the portrait hole, beaming.

"You won't believe it, you two!" she said excitedly.

"That you barged in and therefore interrupting my would-be nap?" yawned Ron.

"No, silly," said Hermione, "I got my Time-turner back!"

"What?" said Harry, who had been dozing off. Hermione looked very annoyed.

"Don't you know what this means?" she said. Ron looked terrified.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna make _us_ take extra classes too, are you?" Hermione let out a huge sigh.

"You two just don't get it, do you?" Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. "This means that we could travel during time _any time we want_. For instance, we could go back and meet King Arthur for all I care."

"Wicked," said Harry and Ron in unison. Hermione had a satisfied look on her face but it was wiped off clean when she saw the pile of homework that Ron and Harry still had yet to do. Harry, seeing what she was looking at, came up with the usual response. "Come off it, Hermione. We can do it when we get back."

"Yeah," replied Ron, "You could just turn us back and hour now, and then we could do the homework, then you could turn us back to the future, and come back to where we are now." Hermione looked at them with a heavily annoyed face, and Harry and Ron got the idea that no matter what they said, there wasn't going to be any time-traveling of any kind until the essays were finished. Letting out a heavy sigh, Harry sat down and got to work. He wasn't going to waste any time. Ron, however, started up the usual bickering with Hermione.

"Come on, just because we can't finish our work as fast as you doesn't mean that you can make us delay something this important!"

"Oh, just stop it, Ron! Without me, you wouldn't even have the Time-turner. The least you could do is to just do the work that you're going to have to do anyway!"

Once Harry finished his Herbology essay, and Ron and Hermione _finally_ finished fighting, Hermione put the Time-turner around their necks and started to wind up the turner. Just as soon as she was going to let go…

_"All prefects, please report to my office immediately. All prefects please report to my office." _

"Man," groaned Ron, "just as soon as we do something good, McGonagall just _has_ to butt in now." Hermione and Ron slipped out from under the chain, leaving it on Harry. Hermione, who was still holding onto the Time-turner to keep it from continuing the travel, started to hand it to Harry.

"Here," she said, "hold on to this. Make sure you don't let go of it. Keep it like this until Ron and I come back."

"Sure, Hermione," said Harry. Just has Hermione was about to give Harry the Time-turner, it slipped from her fingers and started the travel process. Hermione looked horrified as Harry disappeared from view.

"Oh, my goodness," she muttered.

"What did you do?" questioned Ron, rather angrily. "Where did you send him?" Hermione, still covering her mouth with her hands, slowly spoke.

"Well…"

**Ha ha! You shall never know where Harry went! Not until the next update, that is. Mwah ha ha ha! **


	2. Chapter 2: James's Long Lost Clone

**Chapter Two:**

**James's Long-Lost Clone**

Harry was spinning, spinning, spinning. He wondered when the nauseating journey would end. Just then, he suddenly stopped. He looked around, he was still in the common room, though the decorations where still the same. _Can't have traveled too far, then_, Harry thought to himself. He then realized that there were other people in the room, and they were _applauding_. Just then, a tall, handsome boy with long black hair started to shout.

"Whoo! Nice entrance, Prongs! Why didn't you bring me along too?" Harry then saw that the boy was the younger version of his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Oh, boy," Harry muttered to himself, while taking slow steps backward until he bumped into someone. Turning around, he saw a girl with fiery red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, but they were glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" she snapped.

"Oh, um, I—I'm sorry—" but she had already left.

"Evans," Sirius said behind Harry. "I honestly don't know why you're still trying, Prongs."

"Um, but—but I'm—" before Harry could finish his sentence, a huge explosion was heard out in the corridor.

"POTTER!" Harry could here the caretaker, Filch, scream. Just then a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses came marching proudly into the common room.

"Hey, everybody! You might wanna go check out that explosion. Filch will have to be cleaning up those dungbombs for weeks!" The common room was completely silent. The students goggled first at James and then at Harry, then back at James…and so on. Sirius was lost for words.

"But—but—you're over ther—I mean—" he paused in thought. "Oh, I get it! This is the latest prank! You cloned yourself! Nice one, Prongsie!" He started to examine Harry. "Hmm, there's one problem, though. He's got green eyes. And what's with that funky scar?"

"Uh, Pads, I never cloned myself," said James staring at Harry in disbelief, "Though, that would be a good prank on ol' Sluggy. Thanks!" James and Sirius started to laugh and plan the whole "cloning project". Lupin, noticing the Time-turner (being the _smart_ one in the Marauders…) examined Harry as well. He then spoke to Harry, very slowly and clearly.

"What is your name?" he asked Harry.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." Just then, James stopped laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," started James. "Your last name is _Potter_?" Harry nodded rather sheepishly. "That's awesome! Either we're distantly related, or we just happen to have the same surname! Sweet!"

"It's not that distant…" Harry muttered to himself. Sirius suddenly popped up behind him.

"What's that?" he asked. Harry thought about telling them who he was, but decided against it.

"What year is this?" asked Lupin in the same tone as before. Harry paused.

"Um…1997." All of the Marauders stared at Harry. Then Sirius started to laugh.

"Ha-ha! That's a good one!" he stopped laughing, "No, seriously. What year is it?"

"Padfoot, I think he's telling the truth," said Lupin, pointing out the Time-turner. Sirius and James looked at Harry with extreme admiration.

"You're from the future!" they shouted. They started to ask Harry questions at lightning speed.

"What's it like?"

"Well, um—"

"Do I ever get a steady girlfriend?" (That was Sirius)

"Actually—"

"Does Frank Longbottom ask Alice out?"

"Yes—"

"Ha!" shouted Lupin. "I knew it! Pay up, you two!"

"Man," groaned James and Sirius and they reached into their pockets.

"Do Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley get together?"

"Yes—"

"Yes!" shouted James. "Your turn Moony! And poor Pads, he's not having a good day…oh, well! Pay up!" Sirius cursed under his breath as, once more, he reached into his pocket. Lupin asked Harry the last question.

"Is there anybody you know besides us?" Harry blabbed out the first name that crossed his mind.

"Mad-Eye Moody," he blurted out.

"Um, who's he?" asked Sirius.

"Alastor Moody," said Harry again.

"Oh! Oh! He's that awesome Auror guy!" shouted James. "Isn't he at Hogwarts today for like a demonstration or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, he is!" exclaimed Lupin. "What happens to him in the future?"

"Well, he becomes my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—"

"Really!" yelled James. "That's so cool!"

"Um, yeah, but he gets locked up in a trunk for nine months." James and Lupin stared in utter surprise.

"You serious?" asked Lupin.

"No food, or light, or anything?" asked James. Harry nodded slowly.

"The poor guy," said Sirius. Then he brightened up. "I'm gonna bring him a box of cookies!" He quickly grabbed a small box of cookies that was sent to him that morning and dashed out of the portrait hole.

"Have fun with that, Pads." James called out to Sirius as he left. Then he turned back to Harry. "What happens to me in the future?" Harry looked at his feet and said nothing. He didn't want to say the truth. It was too horrible.

"Um—I'd rather not talk about it," he said, still looking at his feet.

"Ooooh," said Lupin. "Your future must be _really_ bad!"

"Oh, shut up," said James. "What happens to Moony?"

"Well, he becomes my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year—"

"Ha-ha! My future _is _better than yours, Prongs!" James looked heavily disappointed.

"But then," Harry started again, "you have to resign because Snape spills your secret to the students."

"WHAT!" they both screamed, earning comments like "Be quiet!", "Trying to sleep!", and "POTTER, SHUT UP!" (That was Lily.)

"Snivellus! No, he may have crossed the line already, but no way is he gonna mess up Moony's awesome career!" Just then, James stormed out of the portrait hole saying, "I'll be right back…"

"Harry, are you serious about me being your teacher?" Harry nodded.

"Yep, you were the best one I ever had, too." Lupin looked at Harry with pleasant joy in his eyes.

"Thanks, Harry," he said quietly. Then the portrait hole opened and Sirius stepped into the common room. His face was black, his robes were ripped, and his hair was sticking up behind him and looked a little singed.

"He didn't want the cookies," said Sirius. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Harry and opened the box of cookies. "Oh, well!" he said. "At least I get them!" and started to wolf down the cookies. Then the portrait hole opened again and this time, James walked in.

"I don't think that we'll have to worry about Snivellus for a while," said James, obviously satisfied with himself. He looked at Sirius. "What happened to you, Padfoot?"

"Moody didn't want the cookies," muttered Sirius with his mouth filled with cookies. Then he gulped down the cookies and put on a disgusted face. "Oh, sick! These are the worst cookies I ever ate!" He reached into the box and pulled out a card. _"To: Young Master Black. From: Kreacher." _Sirius looked as if he could faint. "Prongs! Prongs! Help me! I've been poisoned! That bloody house-elf, he's been trying to get me ever since I came to Hogwarts!"

"Padfoot."

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

"Padfoot."

"Oh, God! Someone help me!"

"_Padfoot_."

"Goodbye cruel world!"

"PADFOOT!"

"Jeez, Prongs, you don't have to shout so loud. Oh, look, you've made Evans more angry than usual." And Sirius was right. Lily stormed down to the corner where the Marauders and Harry were sitting.

"POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK—" she stopped shouting when she realized that there were now "two" James Potters. "Potter…what did you do?" she asked gesturing to Harry.

"Oh, Lily. This is Harry. He's "futuristic"! Harry, this is Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams!"

"And daydreams…" Lupin muttered to Harry.

"Ugh," Lily groaned. "If I were you, I'd steer clear, Potter." Harry watched her leave, still wondering how in the world she ended up with the guy she despised the most.

"Um," said Harry to James, "has she always been like that?"

"Pretty much," James sighed. "Personally, I just think that she's playing 'hard to get'."

"Yeah, you wish," said Sirius. Harry chuckled, knowing that he would enjoy his stay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily lay awake in her bed chamber. The hours passed, yet she couldn't fall asleep. _Who was that boy?_ she thought to herself over and over again. _He looks exactly like Potter, yet he was totally different._ _He was actually…nice and—even more amazing—quiet._ The thoughts of Harry flooded her mind and wouldn't stop. Lily tried to calm herself down. _Well, no use worrying about it now. I'll investigate in the morning…_

**Will Lily find out? Will Harry tell the Marauders who he is? Will Mad-Eye Moody ever accept Kreacher's cookies? Tune in next time…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dungbombs and Guinea Pigs

**Chapter Three:**

**Dungbombs and Guinea Pigs**

"Isn't he cute?"

"He's got gorgeous eyes!"

"I wonder if he's going out with anyone!"

Harry sat awkwardly at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Girls were surrounding him. He thought that the attention he got back at his time was bad, but this was unbearable. While the girls were messing with Harry's hair and invading his personal bubble, James was getting constant compliments on his "clone". Sirius, however, was sulking at the end of the table.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "Now my fans are gone…" Harry, seizing the opportunity, spoke quickly.

"You can take them!" he shouted exasperated. "I already have a girlfriend anyhow!" The girls immediately stopped crowding around Harry and started to move back to their seats, quietly sobbing and sniffling.

"Hey, girls!" called Sirius. "I'm still free!"

"Yay, Sirius!" And he was suddenly engulfed by the crowd of girls. Harry got up and sat next to James.

"Hey, look," James nudged Harry. "McGonagall's coming over here. And she looks suspicious."

"Suspicious?" asked Lupin. "Suspicious of you or Harry?" McGonagall made her way to their seats.

"Potter," she said, sternly.

"Yes?" asked James and Harry, unaware of which "Potter" she was speaking to. She stared at the both of them.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing," said James. "Seriously. You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Professor McGonagall sighed and left, deciding that it was best not to get mixed up in James's odd plans.

"Close one, that was."

"What was close, Prongs?" Harry recognized the voice immediately. He whirled around and saw the younger version of none other than Peter Pettigrew. Harry's insides burned as Peter sat next to him. He quickly stood up and sat next to Lupin instead, giving Peter a dark glare.

"What'd I do?" asked Peter sheepishly.

"I dunno, what did you do?" asked James back. He turned to Harry. "And you said you'd sit next to me!"

"Oh—um, well—Lupin's all alone. He needs someone to sit next to." Lupin looked up.

"I do?"

"Uh, yeah, you do," said Harry, seating himself next to Lupin.

"Okay, then…" Lupin opened one of his books and started to read it.

"_Nerd_," Sirius coughed into his cereal.

"_Dumb dog_," Lupin sneezed.

"Well, time to go to class," said James, oblivious to the trade of insults between his friends. Lupin, Sirius, and James all got up from the Gryffindor table and made their way out of the Great Hall. Peter also got up, but left in a more…mysterious manner. Harry rounded a corner, trying to follow Peter, but instead ran straight into Lily.

"Uh—h—hi," stuttered Harry. He tried to walk around her, but she kept walking in front of him, blocking his way.

"What is it with you and Peter?" she asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry quickly lied.

"You acted as if you already knew him."

"Well—well, um, that's a long, long story and I have to get to Charms now. So if I told you that, erm, _long_ story, I'd be late. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" And he quickly dashed around the corner. He stopped running when he was sure that he was a good distance from Lily. He let out a sigh of relief. _I can't believe that I was lying to my mum. She's not my mum yet, but it's still weird being confronted by her._ He continued walking to Charms class. He caught up to James, Lupin, and Sirius. Peter was no where to be found. Harry had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"W—where's Wormtail?"

"Eh, who knows? He's been skipping out on classes lately," replied Lupin.

"Sure wish I could," muttered Sirius. They walked into the Charms room and took their seats. Professor Flitwick walked around the classroom making sure that all the students were present.

"Ah, still missing Peter, I see," he said in his squeaky voice. He looked at Harry. "And who do we have here?" Before Harry had the chance to answer, James replied.

"He's an…um…exchange student. Yeah." Professor Flitwick sighed.

"Teachers are never notified about these kinds of things anymore." He continued his attendance check and then started his lesson. Harry found the course rather simple, seeing as he'd already done this spell in the future. Lupin got the spell right on the second try, but James and Sirius were doing every spell on their guinea pig that wasn't the charm that they were supposed to be doing. Harry thought that the highlight of the class was the time when Sirius accidentally made his guinea pig tap dance. It took Professor Flitwick nearly an hour before it finally stopped dancing.

Next came Potions. This defiantly wasn't Harry's favorite class, but at least it was still Slughorn as their teacher.

"Oh, boy," said James unenthusiastically. "Another class with ol' Sluggy."

"Least it isn't Snape…" Harry muttered to himself. Sirius popped up behind Harry again.

"What was that?"

"Er, nothing."

The rest of the classes was rather boring with the same, "Who's that?" from all the teachers. By the time that it was dinner, Harry was extremely irritated. But nearly all the people in the school knew who Harry was at that point. Harry walked into the Great Hall with Sirius and Lupin. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and to Harry's dismay, Peter was no where in sight.

James walked in casually with his hands in his pockets. As he walked by the Slytherin table, he quickly flicked a dungbomb on the table. As he sat down, the bomb exploded. Harry heard one of the Slytherin boys scream in horror. He then realized that it was Lucius Malfoy who was screaming.

"My hair! My wonderful, gorgeous hair! It's ruined! My hair! I went through eight bottles of gel this morning!" He ran out of the Great Hall still whining about his hair.

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing. James joined in too, bragging that he was the one who set up that dungbomb. Harry, on the other hand, felt as if he where going to throw up. This incredibly…_girly_ Lucius Malfoy was going to become one of Voldemort's lead Death Eaters. At this time Harry seriously wished he had a camera to video tape the whole thing. That way, he could show in to Ron and Hermione…and maybe Malfoy. (AN: _Draco _Malfoy. Not his father.)

He looked down at the Time-turner that was still around his neck. He conjured up a video camera and twisted the turner once. He was back to where James had put the dungbomb on the table. Harry quickly ducked under the table and turned on the camera.

"My hair! My wonderful, gorgeous hair! It's ruined! I went through eight bottles of gel this morning!" Harry was laughing the whole time that he was filming. When Lucius ran out of the Great Hall, Harry stopped taping and climbed back onto his seat.

"What where you doing down there?" asked Lupin.

"Just taping the whole dungbomb scene so we can show all of Hogwarts later on."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sirius. "How'd you know Prongs was going to do that?"

"I'm from the future. Remember that," Harry said, a smile forming on his face.

"Right, right, right, Oh Mighty Future One." Then Sirius started to bow down before Harry as if worshiping him. James and Lupin stated to laugh.

"Erm, you can stop that," said Harry, rather uncomfortable.

Then Harry heard another scream, although the tone was totally different.

"POTTER!" yelled out Severus Snape. James, Lupin, and Sirius stopped laughing.

"Hey," whined Sirius, "Prongs, I thought you said we wouldn't be worrying about him for a while."

"Man," groaned James. "I thought I got him this time. Oh, well. At least now he's covered with dung!" And the three started to laugh again. On the other side of the room they could hear threats from Snape.

"I'll get you for this, Potter! You won't have the last laugh!" and he stormed out of the Great Hall. Lucius was still sobbing outside the doors. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Snape.

Then Lily walked in and looked around, as if looking for someone. Her eyes locked onto Harry and she walked to where he was sitting.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked.

"Uh, no," said Harry. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." She sat next to Harry. Then she looked at James. "What did you do? I heard an explosion coming from here. And Malfoy's outside…_crying_."

"Oh! Oh! Harry can show you!" yelled James. Harry conjured up a T.V. and popped his tape in. Lily laughed the whole time Malfoy was sobbing about his hair. Harry was sniggering at the fact that this sobbing seventh year was a future Death Eater.

"Hey guys, you know about tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip, right?" asked Sirius.

"Um, yeah, why?" asked Lupin.

"I don't know, are you going with anyone?"

"Probably not," replied Lupin. "I'll just go with you guys."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Sirius. They both looked at James, not needed an answer from him. They all knew that he was going to ask Lily. And be turned down.

"Must I say anything?" asked James.

"Nope," said Sirius. He looked at Harry. "What about you?"

"Um, well, I don't really know anybody here. I'll just go with you and Lupin."

"I thought you said that you had a girlfriend," said Lupin.

"Well, I do, but I broke up with her. For a good reason. There wasn't anything wrong."

"Aw, that's okay! You can come with us!" said Sirius brightly. "But you'd better not mention that you broke up to the girls…" he added.

"Yeah, good idea," said Harry.

"Hey, Lupin, do you have a girlfriend?" asked James.

"If I had a girlfriend, Prongs, I would have told you by now. Besides I wouldn't want a girlfriend because of my furry little problem. No girl wants to go out with me."

"_Yes, one doe_s," coughed Harry, thinking of Tonks. Sirius, once again, came up behind Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry sighed, rather annoyed.

"_Nothing_," said Harry. Lily then spoke.

"No, Potter, I'm not going with you."

"Aw, Evans, please? Just one time?" James pleaded. "How could you like anyone but me?"

"Quite easily," she said, rolling her eyes. "In fact, I already do."

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Honestly, do you really think that I'd tell you?"

"Possibly," said Sirius.

"No," said Lily.

"Has he asked you out?" asked Lupin. Lily sighed.

"Not yet." James brightened up.

"Yes! There's still hope, Lily, darling!"

"You wish," she said. Then Lily got her books and left the Great Hall. James started at her until she was out of the room. He groaned and laid his face in his hands.

"It's okay, man," Sirius said, trying to comfort James. Harry then realized that he had to find this boy. And fast.

**Who is this mysterious boy? Will Harry find out? Or will the future change drastically? Dum, dum, dum! **


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Boy Revealed

**Chapter Four:**

**Mystery Boy Revealed **

"So, you see, professor, Harry just disappeared," finished Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked rather worried.

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Yes, actually. About twenty years ago." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I figured as much," she sighed. "You probably wanted to meet his parents?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Yes," they said together. McGonagall looked at them gravely.

"You did realize that James and Lily were not in love yet, correct?" Hermione and Ron looked confused, unaware of what this had to do with Harry. "This means," McGonagall continued, "that Lily could possibly fall for someone _else_." Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's just not right!" shouted Ron. "Then Harry won't exist!" McGonagall nodded.

"Exactly."

"But I don't have my Time-turner," said Hermione. "How can we get Harry?" Ron leaned up against a low bookshelf, trying to think. Just then the bookshelf came crashing to the ground, revealing dozens of hidden Time-turners.

"I believe that Mr. Weasley has found the answer."

OoO

Harry woke up panting and breaking out in a cold sweat. _A nightmare. That's all that it was._ He had no trouble remembering what his nightmare was about. It had seemed so real. _A girl. Yes, there was a girl. And I was stuck in a corner. She was coming closer, closer. I couldn't see what she looked like, she was covered by shadow. Then as she was an inch from my face, I saw who she was. She had red hair, green eyes…_Harry yelled out about the thought of his mother trying to kiss him.

"Eergh," moaned Lupin in his sleep. Sirius, who was sleeping in a hammock because he gave his bed up for Harry, fell out and onto the floor.

"Cookies!" he yelled as he woke up. He looked around and seeing no signs of Kreacher, climbed back into his hammock. James woke up and looked at Harry.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just had a nightmare."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"_Girls_."

"Oh. Them. They're scary. Maybe you could talk to Evans…awww." he moaned at the fact of a _Mystery Boy_.

"It's okay, Prongs," said Sirius. "Look at how many girls I've gone through."

"But, this is different. This is the girl of my dreams we're talking about."

"And daydreams." Lupin muttered once again. Then he walked out into the hallway where he saw Lily snogging Peter. **(A/N: Emily—Mwah ha ha! You should have seen the looks on your faces! **

**Lacey—Emily? What are you doing to our story! **

**Emily—Tee hee…nothing…**

**Meredith—Emily! You have a sick mind! **

**Emily—Heh, heh. No, seriously, guys, Lily snogging Peter is gross. That would never happen. **

**Lacey—Back on topic now…) **

"And daydreams," Lupin muttered once again. Peter snored loudly. (**A/N: See? No snogging.) **Harry decided he would have to take action. Lupin, noticing Harry looked so glum asked:

"Do you want to be back in your own time?"

"Kinda. I really miss my friends, Ron and Hermione. And Ginny. I wonder what they're doing now."

OoO

"What?" asked Ron. "What _have_ I found?" McGonagall sighed.

"Turn around, Ron," said Hermione, twirling her finger. Ron looked behind him.

"Whoa," he said. He turned to McGonagall. "Where'd these come from?"

"Never mind that, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "Quickly grab one and go. We can't afford to waste any time." Hermione grabbed one of the many Time-turners and placed it around her and Ron's neck. She twisted it slowly, this time making sure that it wouldn't fall out of her hands. Once finished twisting the dial, she let go and she and Ron disappeared from McGonagall's office.

OoO

James, Sirius, Harry, Lupin, and Lily all walked to breakfast. Sirius had bags under his eyes, as he kept waking up in the middle of the night screaming about cookies.

"Sirius," said Lupin when they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "you _really _need to talk to somebody about this. You can't keep on waking up and shouting about—"

"COOKIES!" Sirius screeched, making everyone in the Great Hall jump. Professor Flitwick was so surprised that he toppled out of his chair at the high table. The other teachers began rubbing their temples as Sirius discovered that Mad-Eye Moody, Kreacher, or the cookies were not hiding in the Great Hall.

James, on the other hand, was smiling and waving at the back of Lily's head. After she didn't turn around to at least glare at him, he gave up and started looking for Peter. Harry sat down next to Sirius today and at that moment, he remembered that it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"_Oh, great_," Harry thought as Lily stood up and approached him.

"Hey, Harry," Lily said when she finally reached him. Harry started slowly inching down the bench towards the end of the table. "I was wondering whether you were going to Hogsmeade with anybody."

"Well…um," Harry stuttered, trying to think of any kind of excuse to leave at the moment. "Actually…"

"COOKIES!" bellowed Sirius, practically jumping through the enchanted ceiling. There was a loud bang right in the center of the table. Smoke filled the hall and as it cleared, Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Hermione lost her balance and fell over into Harry's lap. Lily glared at her.

"Let me guess," she said. "Ginny?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"No!" they shouted together. Hermione scrambled out of Harry's lap.

"No," said Harry again. "She's just a friend." Hermione nodded quickly and held out her hand towards Lily.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger." Lily hesitantly shook her hand.

"Lily Evans."

"_Potter_," coughed Ron. Lily and James looked at him.

"What?" they both asked. Ron shook his head. Harry was about to introduce his friends to them but was interrupted by someone.

"POTTER!" yelled out Snape.

"COOKIES!" yelled Sirius…again. James looked to where Snape was sitting and saw that from Ron and Hermione's entrance, all of the food on the Gryffindor table was everywhere else. Including the majority of the Slytherin table. Ron turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry?" asked Ron.

"What?"

"Since this is the past, do you think that I could…I don't know, do something to someone?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Yes!" Ron got up and left the table. "I've always wanted to do this," he muttered. He walked up to Snape. "You evil, slimy, ugly git!" he shouted. And he punched Snape clear in the nose. The Marauders started whooping wildly.

"That kid's awesome!" shouted James. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Ron Weasley." Sirius pointed at him and jumped around.

"Weasley! Oh! Oh! He's a Weasley! Arthur Weasley's kid!" Ron looked at him and his ears turned red.

"Yeah…" started Ron.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, six," said Ron, not knowing what this had to do with anything. Sirius stared at him, eyes widened.

"Whoa!" he leaned toward James. "Molly sure is one baby-making machine," he muttered. Lily and Hermione both slapped him. Sirius rubbed where they slapped him. "Jeez," he said.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Snape was growling with hate. He picked up a bowl of oatmeal and flung a large portion of it at Ron. Ron and James both managed to duck, but it hit poor John Diggory in the back of the head. **(A/N: John DiggoryAmos's little brother.) **

"Why you!" he shouted. He grabbed some pancakes, with syrup still on them, and threw them. Harry dodged it, but it went into the face of Xiao Lin—soon to be Chang—and the syrup got into her hair. She let out a shriek and picked up the pumpkin juice jug and poured it on a random Gryffindor student. The Gryffindors all grabbed their spoons and scooped up some oatmeal or whatever was on the table, and aimed at the Slytherin table.

"Fire!" yelled James. The oatmeal landed on their targets. The Slytherins grabbed any food on the table and flung it in random directions. Before long, the food fight was in an uproar. Flitwick managed to get back on his stool, before being hit by scrambled eggs and fell off again. Lucius got jelly on his shirt and ran out of the room, once again, crying and yelling at how much the shirt cost. One of the Ravenclaws threw an oatmeal cookie at Sirius.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed. He ran out of the Great Hall screaming about cookies.

The final blow was when a Hufflepuff girl hit Filch with bacon. He yelled and cursed and declared that all the students will have detention. Professor Dumbledore managed to calm him down, as usual, and led him out of the Great Hall.

Harry could swear that he had never, ever seen McGonagall's lips as thin as they were now. This was not good.

"What is the meaning of all this!" she demanded. The fighting instantly stopped. "Who is responsible for this!" All eyes turned to James.

"What?" asked James defensively. "I didn't do it!" McGonagall glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" James brightened up.

"Man, this was the best day of my life. And it was all thanks to Snivellus, here. Thanks for throwing that oatmeal!" McGonagall walked over to where Snape was and shortly after, they left the Great Hall, with McGonagall dragging Snape by his ear. Harry looked at his friends.

"Uh, Ron, Hermione? Can I talk to you for a sec?" He grabbed both of their arms and dashed out of the room. They passed Sirius, who was huddling in a corner and clutching his knees.

"Cookie…cookie…cookie…" he was muttering as he rocked back and forth. They walked until they were in a deserted hallway.

"Okay," started Harry. "This is my problem…"

**What will Ron and Hermione do once they hear Harry's disturbing problem? What will James do if and when he finds out? And will Sirius finally get mental help? **


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione Captured?

**Chapter Five:**

**Hermione Captured?**

"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione whispered, stunned by what Harry just told her and Ron. Ron, on the other hand, was standing with his mouth open like a codfish. **(A/N: Go Mary Poppins! XD) **

"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry asked frustrated that neither of them had said anything helpful. They had been standing there for ten minutes (with a brief interruption of Sirius running by, saying that cookies were chasing him), and it had been almost completely silent after Harry finished telling them about his experience.

"Hermione," said Ron, "why don't you say something. You're the smart one here." Hermione glared at Ron before speaking again.

"We should leave right now," she stated, "before we ruin the past. The damage we caused might clear up if we go. Now where is my time turner?"

"Hermione, you didn't leave it in the Great Hall, did you?" questioned Harry, panicked. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and started running back to the Great Hall, with Harry and a clueless Ron following her. When they got there, they saw James talking to Remus, and a pile of crushed glass and gold on the floor.

"Hey, peoples!" exclaimed James, turning away from Remus. "Have you seen Padfoot? He just ran out of the Great Hall, and we're starting to get worried about him."

"He was running up to Gryffindor Tower the last time we saw him," Ron said sitting down next to Remus.

"Oh, the cookies?" Remus asked with a look on his face, saying he really didn't want to know.

"Yeah," Harry said while he was almost mourning the broken Time-turner. "Do you guys know who stepped on this?" James and Remus stared at the floor as if they only realized there was a broken Time-turner on it.

"Nope, didn't even hear it," James responded. Remus seemed to know that this was disappointing to all of them.

"I'm sorry about this," he commented, "We'll help you find who did this. But, let's take the day off and go to Hogsmeade." They all agreed to this and left the Great Hall together.

"Hey, Harry," said a voice from behind them.

"Help me," whispered Harry as he turned around to face the person. It was Lily, running to catch up with them. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and walked up to stand with Harry. James began to moan, which made Remus look like he was about to scream.

"Where are you guys going?" asked a breathless Lily who had just caught up. Harry sighed and waited for someone else to answer. Remus, who had figured it out, decided to save him.

"Oh we're just going to hang out, talk about pranking Snivellus, eat, talk about Quidditch, Jinx innocent first-years…the works. Nothing a girl would want to do." Lily glanced at him suspiciously.

"Then why is she going with you?" she asked, pointing at Hermione. The others didn't know what to say to that.

"Uhhh…Um…We're…Kidnapping her! Yeah!" said Sirius, who then proceeded to grab Hermione and run away.

"Hey! Sirius, put me down! Right this instant! You hear me?! I mean it!" Hermione screamed in the distance. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
"Oh no…" they said, confused and unenthusiastically, "I guess we better go save…her…" and they ran off, glad to escape. Remus left too, slapping his hand on his forehead. James took one glace at Lily and sighed heavily before leaving. It was hopeless for him. Lily looked around the hall, confused. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Was it something I said?" she asked to herself. Then Harry realized something was not right. Something was very wrong. _It was hopeless…_

**(A/N: Bwah ha ha!! You'll never guess what's wrong!! Bwah ha ha! As we are typing this, a random person just walked up to us and read this…creepy.**

**Random person--…Teenage hormones?**

**Emily—(whacks random person) No, moron! **

**Meredith—It's one of those many cliffhangers we come up with! Mwah ha ha!**

**Lacey—That way people will read it and beg for more! (stares at the readers) START BEGGING!!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Seriously, Sirius!

**Chapter Six:**

**Seriously, Sirius!**

Harry stared at himself in horror. His feet were slowly starting to fade away. Ron and Remus stopped in their tracks.

"Harry, what's happening?" asked Ron. He looked alarmed.

"I dunno…" Harry said, staring at his lost feet.

"…'Mione!!!" Ron whined as he called out to Hermione. She looked agitated as she was being handled roughly by Sirius. When Sirius finally plopped her back onto the ground, she stood up, dusted some dirt off of her robes and walked to where Harry, Remus, and Ron were.

"What is it _this_ time—" She stopped her sentence with a shriek of terror. Harry was sitting on the ground, seeing that he doesn't have any feet to support himself. Remus and Ron picked him up and leaned him up against their shoulders for support.

"W—Where are your feet?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone. Sirius' eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Whoa!!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at Harry's feet and smiled. "You can take your Invisibility Cloak off your feet now…" Harry gave Sirius a sort of serious glare. **(A/N: Get it? Sirius, serious!! Lol)** Sirius was rather taken aback.

"You mean that…you're…_disappearing_?" Harry nodded gravely.

"Looks like it," he said sadly.

"But…_why_?" Remus asked, wanting to help in any way. Hermione looked at him, a bit irritated.

"We don't know _why_ yet, but that's what we want to find out!"

"Well, _fine_, but I could help you."

"How?" asked Ron, trying to keep up with all of this.

"Well, I'd need to know a few things such as why you guys came here in the first place, how you guys got here, and who Harry's parents are. I promise I won't tell anyone, even if it's Sirius. Sirius, cover your ears."

"Awww…" whined Sirius, "I can keep a secret too."

"No you can't." snapped Remus.

"Can too. I've kept your secret for years." Remus wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Oh fine, just don't tell or you'll be kicked off the Marauders." **(A/N: Then we'd have to have _two_** **Marauder Idols.) **Sirius nodded quickly.

"Okay!" he turned to Harry. "So tell us." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, this may come as a shock. My dad is…" there was an awkward pause. "James." Sirius and Remus' mouths fell open so far they seemed to touch the ground.

"Prongs? Jamsie-poo? No way!" said Sirius. But when Harry gave him a serious nod, he knew it was true.

"Guess he finally moved on then," said Remus. "Knew he and Lily weren't going to work."

"Um, actually, my mum is Lily." Now Harry could swear Sirius and Remus' mouths touched the ground.

"Wow…" said Sirius. Remus all of a sudden had a thought.

"Oh, I get it! James has given up on Lily because of that Boy she likes, which means that you won't exist!" The Golden Trio nodded their heads solemnly.

"Wait, if Harry doesn't exist, who's gonna fight You-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Sorry Ron, I don't know who," said Sirius "Who?" Hermione slapped her hand to her head.

"Voldemort!" she cried.

"Oh, you mean that guy who's been in the Daily Prophet lately?" asked Remus.

"Yes," said an exasperated Harry. "That You-know-who." Sirius looked puzzled.

"Everyone just calls him Voldemort, you don't have to say You-know-who."

"He's a lot more powerful in the future than he is now. He even killed Harry's parents." Harry looked up alarmed at what Ron had just said. He kicked him with what little leg he had.

"He-he k-k-…" said Sirius, who had turned a chalky white. Harry glared at Ron and looked back at Sirius.

"Don't be ridiculous. Ron's just probably still under shock that I'm disappearing. _Right,_ Ron?" Ron nodded a little too soon.

"Y—yeah." Sirius looked relieved.

"Phew. Thank goodness. You really worried me, there, Ron." Harry forced out a smile. Sirius believed him, but when he saw the look on Remus' face, he realized that he wasn't that easily fooled.

"I see," said Remus. "Well, I guess what we have to do now is just get Prongs and Evans back together. And then everything should be okay. Right?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"Jeez," muttered Sirius. "Not to bring spirits down, but that's going to be really hard. I mean, Evans already likes this 'Mystery Boy'. I think we should find him first." Remus looked at Sirius.

"Wow, Pads. You actually said something sensible." Harry rested his head in his hands. Sirius, on the other hand, looked rather proud.

"It's just a talent that I hid from you guys."

"Okay, can we keep on the subject, _please_?" moaned Harry. Remus nodded.

"So," he said clutching his hands together. "Does anyone have an idea as to who Lily likes?" Harry raised his hand.

"Erm, I have a _pretty good_ idea…" Sirius ran up to him and started to shake him.

"Who is it?! Tell us! I don't want you to not exist!"

"Just don't scream. I don't even want this to be happening. It's me." Harry said. Remus looked a little grossed out, yet pleased by the fact he had guessed it. Sirius, on the other hand, started to yell.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!! THAT IS TOTALLY WRONG!! EWWWW!! SICK, SICK, SICK!! THAT'S WORSE THAN THE 'C' WORD!!" he yelled. **(A/N: The 'C' word is cookies, by the way.) **The others all shook their heads.

"Way to keep your cool, Pads," sighed Remus.

"What's worse, Moony?" asked James coming up from behind. The little group looked at each other for help.

"Um…Pads…um…saying that pudding is worse than cookies."

"What?! I _love_ pudding!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus shot him a warning glare. "Erm, that is, when Moony's eating it. Not me," he added quickly.

"Well, you guys got your wish," sighed James. "I've given up on Evans." As he said this, Harry's knees began to fade away.

"NOOOOOO!! DON'T GIVE UP, PRONGS!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! IF YOU GIVE UP, HARRY WON'T EXIST!!" Shouted Sirius.

No one noticed a teeny tiny rat sneak away towards a group of Slytherins…

James looked rather taken aback. "What do you mean, Harry won't exist? Why would it matter to him?" He then noticed how Harry was fading. "Whoa! What's happening to you?" He asked. "You're _disappearing_. Did you take my invisibility cloak?" Remus looked skyward.

"Why me?! Why must _I_ be surrounded by idiots?!" he cried.

"Was it something I said?" asked James to the rest of the group.


	7. Chapter 7: The Betrayal of Peter

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Betrayal of Peter**

"No, Prongs. It _wasn't_ something you said," Remus said exasperated and very sarcastic. He then walked away back to toward the Gryffindor Tower.

OoO

_"NOOOOOO!! DON'T GIVE UP, PRONGS!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! IF YOU GIVE UP, HARRY WON'T EXIST!!" shouted Sirius. _The words echoed across the Grounds as the tiny rat scuttled towards a circle of secretive Slytherins. As he made his way to the center of the circle, the rat started to transform slowly into the form of none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"What have you gathered from those fools this time, Pettigrew?" asked Severus Snape striding forward.

"Something about that boy…the one that suspects me. Apparently, he and the Dark Lord have a future together."

"…What?" Peter slapped his head.

"That so didn't come out right." He then proceeded to tell them Sirius's words.

"And what does this have to do with the Dark Lord and his servants?" questioned Bellatrix.

"Before that, I heard…"

"_Wait, if Harry doesn't exist, who's gonna fight You-Know-Who?" asked Ron._

"_Sorry, Ron. I don't know who," said Sirius. "Who?" Hermione slapped her hand to her head. _

"_Voldemort!" she cried._

"Hahaha! What a laugh. How could a teenager—" Snape cut in before Bellatrix could complete her thought.

"Especially a Potter."

"Thank you, Severus," continued Bellatrix. "How could _he_ defeat the Dark Lord?"

"We were given orders to stop any threat aimed towards him," said another Slytherin. "Even though this may seem like a petty threat, we must be rid of it." Goyle stood stupidly, picking his nose. He picked in deep thought before he finally spoke.

"We must _squish_ him, like you would an ant!" Crabbe looked around the sidewalks. He spotted a particularly large bug and stamped on it with his foot.

"I got one!" he shouted gleefully. Lucius Malfoy crumpled up his face in disgust.

"Disgusting!" he squealed. "How much did those shoes cost anyhow?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Why?! Why must _I_ be surrounded by idiots?!" he yelled.

"_Why?! Why must _I _be surrounded by idiots?!" Lupin cried. _

Bellatrix looked around the group of Slytherins, a smug look on her face.

"Just calm down, everyone. I think I may have a plan…"

OoO

Sirius jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! I got a plan! I got an awesome plan!" The group looked at him, smiles forming on their faces.

"What, Sirius?" asked Hermione. Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something, but there was a long pause.

"Well?!" asked Harry, rather impatient.

"Erm…Uh…I forget." Lupin looked like he was going to tear his hair out.

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU SAY ANYTHING?!?!" he thundered. James started back towards Hogsmeade. Sirius leaned forward and whispered, "I didn't want Prongs to hear it. Alright, here goes." The others waited anxiously.

"Only _one_ of the Time-Turners smashed, right?" The others nodded. "Well, we just take the other one, send you guys back, and then me and Moony dedicate the rest of our magical wizard lives to getting Prongs and Evans together. It'll be like a take two in the Muggle movies." The others thought this over.

"Sirius, you're a genius!" Lupin said.

"I know. It's like I said before-" Hermione interrupted him.

"Can we just go back now?" she asked. Harry felt around his neck.

"I left it in the dormitory!" he yelled. They all, simultaneously, at the same time, zoomed back towards the castle. Lily watched with an odd expression on her face as they ran past. When they finally reached the dorm, panting, Harry searched the night table, his bed, under the mattress, in Sirius's hammock,—There was _a lot_ of junk in there.—and on the floor.

"It's gone! Someone must've stolen it. I had it in this drawer." They all had a look of panic on their faces.

OoO

"And did you find out anything else, Pettigrew?" asked Snape. Wormtail pasted a smile on his face.

"Just a little trinket that I found…"

**Gahh! We all know that Peter was a jerk, but don't you just wanna sock him in the face right now?!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Impossible 4

**Chapter Eight:**

**Mission Impossible 4**

"Harry, wh--what do we do now? How are we going to get back home?" Ron asked. He looked extremely worried. Harry shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea Ron." Sirius looked around.

"Where could it be? I mean, we've searched everywhere." At that moment Lupin had an idea.

"How about Peter's things? Maybe it got mixed up there somehow." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the others had dived into Peter's things, under his bed, in his night table, and everywhere they could think of.

"No luck," Hermione sighed. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Everyone leaped almost a foot in the air and dived into normal positions on the floor and beds.

"Oh, I was wondering where you guys went. Weren't we going to Hogsmeade?" James asked as he walked in. "Hey, get off my bed, Ron," James said as he pushed Ron off. Ron landed with a thump.

"Ow," he muttered. James looked inquisitively at the group.

"What were you guys doing, anyway?" The others exchanged glances. Sirius was the one that was bold enough to speak the truth.

"Umm, we were, uh, well, Harry and the others were thinking of heading back, I mean, to the future. Anyone can just imagine how worried Molly probably is. So we're looking for the Time-turner. But we can't find it. You seen it Prongs?" James said he didn't although he didn't realize the distraught looks on his friend's faces.

"By the way, why's there a girl in our dorm?" James added, gesturing toward Hermione.

"Oh…we kidnapped her. She's helping us look AND SHE'S NOT GOING BACK UNTIL WE FIND IT," said Sirius, a stroke of insanity running through him.

Harry felt an indescribable feeling go through his legs and suddenly his kneecaps were gone.

"Maybe," suggested Ron, "we should get Harry a wheelchair. He's kind of disabled."

"Ron," said Harry furiously, "if I could stand, I would beat you with a beaters club!"

Lupin then added, "Ron might be right Harry. You can't really get around."

"I don't think that it's here," Sirius admitted in a melancholy tone. Everyone sat down and glumly stared around the dorm.

Hermione's eyes then brightened up and she exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

"What!" shouted Sirius excitedly; jumping up and down appearing as if he had gone insane again.

"Ron and I got here by using a Time-turner that we borrowed from Professor McGonagall."

James walked up to Hermione and looked her straight into eyes, and said quietly, "Where can we get one of these?"

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said, "let's go."

OoO

Harry wheeled himself to a spot just around the corner from Dumbledore's office in his wheelchair from the Hospital Wing ("You need to be more careful, for I don't want to be seeing you in the future," Madame Pomfrey had said to him) with everyone following him. Several professors from the school were walking into the office for some sort of meeting by the looks of it.

"It figures," Ron groaned, "that the day that we want to sneak into Dumbledore's office all the teachers decide that this is a great time to have a meeting. It's like they plot against us or something."

"They do not plot against us, Ronald!" Hermione angrily said.

"Of course they do! I mean, it's the whole entire point of their lives!" Sirius chimed in.

"Well," Hermione retorted, "we don't go around pranking the entire school."

"That's beside the point, Hermione. We'll just have to be little creative about getting in," James concluded.

"Into the ceiling, everyone!" Sirius shouted, climbing up a tapestry.

"You can't be serious," Hermione moaned.

"I am Sirius. It's says so on my birth certificate. See?" Sirius pushed a certificate into Hermione's face.

"Sirius, be serious!" Harry snapped. Sirius started to cry.

"I-I am S-Sirius," he wailed between sobs. "Why must you keep questioning my identity?"

"That's not the point!" Lupin almost shrieked. "We need to get in there without the teachers knowing it."

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked. Everybody sat down around the tapestry and Harry for some think time.

"You know, going through the ceiling might not be such a bad idea," Hermione thought out loud.

"See! I can have good ideas!" Sirius called out.

"There's still the issue of how to get the teachers out, though," Harry added on. Lupin looked around at the group.

"I'll be right back," he muttered. The others looked at each other quizzically, wondering what he was doing. Lupin came back a few minutes later, his hands in his pockets. **(A/N: Lacey—With his hands in his hands in his pockets, and his pockets in his pants! **

**Emily—Have you ever seen a fishie do the hoochie—koochie dance?**

**Meredith—You never did! –claps- You never will! –claps-**

**Lacey—Ahem. Yeah… On with the plan!) **

There was also a maniacal smile on his face. James recoiled a bit.

"Oh, no. He's got that face again!" Sirius and James backed up as far as they could until they hit the wall. Lupin turned to Sirius.

"Hey, Pads, I got something for you."

"Erm…what?"

"It's a _birthday_ present." Sirius scratched his head.

"But...it's not my birthday." Lupin took a step closer.

"Here, Sirius! Catch!" He took his hand out of his pocket and threw a cookie at a Sirius. He shrieked and ran down the corridor as fast as he could, screaming all the way. Harry looked at Lupin, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the heck did you do that for?! We need him to help us get the Time-turner!" Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Just wait…oh, and you might wanna hide for a bit." They group was very confused, but listened to him anyway. All of a sudden the teachers ran out of the office and down the corridor.

"What in the world was _that_?" they could hear McGonagall say irritably. Once the teachers were out of sight, they all came out of the rather obvious hiding places.

"Oh, I understand," Hermione said. "Sirius is our diversion." Lupin nodded.

"Right. Now we just need to go through the ceiling and down into the office." Harry cleared his throat for attention.

"Ah, yeah, one thing. How do you expect me to climb through the ceiling?" he asked them, pointing to his stub of a leg.

"I have already thought of that," stated Lupin. "You can keep watch while we have a look around. Come on, up the tapestry!"


	9. Chapter 9: Werewolf Fits and Evil Plans

**Chapter Nine:**

**Werewolf Fits and Evil Plans**

"Ow! James you're on my foot!"

"Sorry, Hermione. Remus could you move any faster?"

"No, I need to go slowly so that I can find the right tile," Remus grumbled as he crawled in the small space above the ceiling while everyone else (except Harry and Sirius) pushed on forward. After another minute of bumping into each other and hushed yells, Ron fell through the ceiling, therefore finding the way in. Everyone proceeded in turning around and going into Dumbledore's Office for Ron had been last in line.

"Alright," Remus said to Ron, "which bookcase were the Time-turners behind?"

"Uh…" Ron stuttered as he looked at the hundreds of bookcases that lined the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You didn't forget which bookcase it was behind!"

"Maybe," Ron muttered as his ears turned scarlet. "I thought you knew where it was."

"Enough arguing," interrupted James, "we are just going to have to look _everywhere_." With that said, the whole group began knocking over bookcases in search of the Time-turner shelf. James found a shelf of unused snitches and almost drooled over them until Remus made him keep on going. Ron found Dumbledore's Pensive when he tripped over a tile on the floor.

"What is this thing?" Ron asked as he stared at the white wispy memories inside.

"It's Dumbledore's Pensive, Ron. Remember? Harry told us about it," Hermione sighed.

"Oh…right," mumbled Ron. The group continued searching for what seemed like hours. The room's furniture was scattered everywhere and bookshelves were tumbled down in a pile. Then they all sat on the ground, panting with exhaustion. That is, all except Lupin.

"Come on, you guys! We've got to keep searching!" And with that, he turned over another bookshelf. Out of nowhere, Ron started whimpering.

"Uh…uh…guys…um…" James joined in, with his jaw to the floor. Hermione started hiding her face in her hands. Remus, however, was completely oblivious that Dumbledore was standing right behind him, twiddling his thumbs and gazing at the students, greatly amused.

"James, come on, help me here!" shouted Remus. James shook his head quickly. Hermione started to shiver.

"Remus," she shouted in a whisper, "Stop! He's—" Remus shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in a resigned horror.

"He's right behind me…isn't he?"

OoO

Bellatrix turned to the rest of the would-be Death Eaters. "Okay, everybody know the plan?" she whispered to the group. They all nodded eagerly. Bellatrix nodded and walked out into the hallway that Harry was in. He was looking around for any signs of life forms. As Bellatrix came into view, he gave a start and began to wheel down the hallway as fast as he could. But the Slytherins were much too fast for him as they actually had the use of their legs. Bellatrix and Narcissa **(A/N: Oh no! Evil sister power! AH!) **grabbed the back of his wheelchair which pulled him to an abrupt stop.

"Alright, Potter," Narcissa snarled. "The game's up; certain sources tell us that you are a threat to our master, and that means you'll have to go." Harry, to his horror, was helplessly dragged along in his wheelchair up many flights of stairs until the reached the roof of the astronomy tower.

"The unfortunate tale of Harry Potter: He was too careless in his wheelchair and fell off the astronomy tower down to his painful, crushing death. What a pity," Snape said slowly his usual sneer placed upon his face.

"What? No!" Harry cried out. Narcissa placed a silencing charm on Harry, as Bellatrix gripped the handlebar ofhis wheelchair.

"Bon voyage, Potter!" Bellatrix cackled and gave the wheelchair a hard shove, Harry went hurtling towards the edge of the astronomy tower's roof, and his mouth was open in a bloodcurdling scream that no one would ever hear.

OoO

Dumbledore gave one of his trademark smiles as he asked, "Now why are you all in my office kicking over my bookshelves?" Everyone looked at each other, seeing who would answer him. Where was Sirius when you needed him? The headmaster merely twinkled at them while surveying the scene over the top of his half-moon glasses. As James was the second most reckless and completely blunt Marauder, he saw it fit to answer Dumbledore himself.

"Well, you see Professor, Remus here was having one of his angry pre-werewolf sort of fits as it _is _a week before the full moon so we decided to come to you and when we realized you weren't here, we sent Sirius and Harry to go find you. Then Remus got into his fit again and we told him to just do whatever he could to control it as we knew you _definitely _wouldn't get angry so he started kicking bookshelves. It looked like fun, so we all joined in to make him feel better about it." James beamed at Dumbledore while Hermione dropped her head in her hands.

"Yeah, it was loads of fun," Ron said and aimed a good kick at the last bookshelf standing. "Ow!" He cried while jumping up and down clutching his big toe. The bookshelf fell forward revealing—yes—the hidden Time-Turners. Remus dived and grabbed one and thrust it at Ron and Hermione while saying, "Quick, let's get Harry!" They were about to leave when they heard a familiar person shout, "Finally! I got it! I got the password right!" There was the thudding of feet and Sirius burst into the circular office yelling,

"Guys, is Harry with you? I can't find him anywhere!" He finally seemed to notice Dumbledore and he grimaced. "Um, hello professor." Everyone was silent for a minute. James seemed to snap out of it first.

"Wait, did you say Harry was missing?" Sirius nodded. "But, where could he be?"

OoO

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Snape stood at the top of the tower and looked over the edge as the man that was to destroy Voldemort plummeted closer and closer to the ground. The three smiled at each other as Bellatrix said, "This is the end of Harry Potter, and the threat to our grand master, the Dark Lord, is dying with him."

_**THE END**_


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Chapter Ten:**

**Epilogue**

**Just kidding. We lied. Honestly, did you really think that we would kill Harry? Without any help? Jeez, what kind of people do you think we are? Now then, if you really want to know what the last chapter SHOULD have looked like, it would have been something like this:**

**THE END…**

…**OF THE CHAPTER.**

**So there you have it. The true ending. Of the last chapter. Fooled you, didn't we? Stay tuned for more!**

**Yours truly,**

**The three girls who call themselves Dobby's Socks. **

**xD**


	11. Chapter 11: Batman Begins Again

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Batman Begins…Again**

The five teenagers stared at each other in horror. This was much worse than the "C" word. It was worse than a googolplex of the "C" word; or if Kreacher were to come with an army of 5 million Kreachers and take over Hogwarts, tie up Dumbledore and throw him off the astronomy tower, let Filch decide all punishments, and force feed all of the students his cookies. **(A/N: Lacey: Meredith! You just gave away the whole entire plot of the sequel! **

**Meredith: Tee hee.**

**Emily: Now we have to come up with an entirely new plot! Thanks a lot!)**

"Come on, guys! We have to go find Harry! Something really bad could have happened!" exclaimed Remus in terror. Ron began galloping over bookcases while Sirius turned around and came face-to-face with McGonagall. He slinked over to the time-turner shelf where he knocked over those weird candies that Dumbledore has in his office, and they all jumped out of the dish and attacked Ron.

"Why, Mr. Black," McGonagall said a little out of breath, "I am quite sure you have an explanation for the disruption you caused a few minutes ago."

"Uh. . .disruption? What disruption?" Sirius asked a bit too innocent. "What makes you think that I would cause a disruption, Minerva, darling? After all, I am a perfect O student."

He grabbed James's and Remus's badges, "And I am Head Boy and a Prefect!" McGonagall's lips were now thinner then anyone had seen them before, even after the food fight from Chapter Four. Sirius was in _big _trouble.

"It's Professor McGonagall to you, Mr. Black," McGonagall said coldly.

"Not to Dumbledore it isn't," Sirius whispered to Hermione. Hermione turned a slight shade of green and turned to watch Ron's battle with the candies.

Ron began to shout, "AHHHHHHHHHH! Get them off me! Dumbledore, what are these things?"

"Only licorice whips, Ronald," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Now I suggest you run off and find Mr. Potter."

"Oh, right!" yelled James rushing for the door. "Come on guys!" Remus followed after James, while Sirius climbed up the tapestry and gave Dumbledore and McGonagall a little wave before crawling off. Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and guided him down the stairwell as he battled the remaining licorice whips.

OoO

Harry was falling, falling, falling. The wind was whipping his face as he fell further down. He was twisting and turning in the air so fast that his vision was blurred. His glasses fell off his face. He was going to die. Harry solemnly accepted this. But, so would his friends. Who would stop Voldemort now? There were still five Horcruxes left, and Ron and Hermione would have no idea where to look.

He was getting close, he could tell. No one would ever know until it was too late. He would be the Boy-Who-Died-at-Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus would blame themselves. This section of the chapter is way too depressing, Harry thought hopelessly. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. He was being lifted from the ground.

Everything was white and shiny. Yum…with lots of ice cream and Unicorns. Dolores Umbridge waltzed by in a pink fluffy tutu accompanied with Cornelius Fudge wearing a tiara and carrying a fairy wand. A huge black hole opened up in the white ground and swallowed them up. Harry smiled and realized that all was as it should be….

"Harry! Harry!" called a sweet voice. Harry peered through the light at a familiar face.

"Ginny?" he asked.

OoO

The Marauders, Ron, and Hermione raced through the corridors in search of Harry. Sirius spazzed at a first year and made her cry. "Sirius," groaned Remus, "You know how sensitive first years are."

"I'm sorry," Sirius called out, "Could we be friends? I don't have many! We could go to Hogsmeade together."

"Sirius!" shouted James in disgust, "Stop hitting on first years! And we're out here to find Harry, not to make friends." They continued searching until they finally found a clue.

"I saw a few Slytherins—PEOPLE!!--pushing a kid who looked like James—PEOPLE!!!!--in a wheelchair—PEOPLE!!!!!--towards the Astronomy—PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!-- Tower," squeaked Nigel Quackenboss (**A/N: Tee hee. References to Marauder Idol, peeps.) **while his eyes darted around the hallways. He backed into a corner and began to shiver.

"Thank you…oh, bye Nigel," said Remus as Nigel ran down the corridor screaming and waving his hands all the way. He turned to look at the rest of the group. Hermione's eyes were wide open and Ron had his finger in his ear trying to figure out what in Merlin's most batty unwashed drawers was wrong with Nigel. Sirius was sighing in relief that at least he was not as crazy as Nigel…yet. "We've got to get to that tower," said Remus. He did not want to think of what could happen if they didn't get there in time.

OoO

Wrong answer: it was not Ginny. Harry felt a sharp slap across his cheek and fell at last to the ground with a thud. He saw Lily storming off towards the castle. She turned just before reaching the doors.

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" she shrieked before running through the door. It gave an ominous echoing sound as it slammed behind her. Harry realized that he could take this situation two ways. He finally did not have to worry about his mother having a huge crush on him which was a big relief. Then again, Lily now hated him which was definitely not a good thing considering all the hexes that the Marauders had been on the receiving side of since they were on her bad side. There was a soft pop and one of Harry's legs came back. That was good. Now he could graduate from his training wheels. Yay.

OoO

"Blast!" screeched Bellatrix stamping her foot. She looked very threatening with her hair sticking out in wild tufts around her pale face. Snape looked very relieved, however. The girl of _his_ dreams…and day dreams… did not love a guy whose guts he wanted to rip out. He leaned against the wall and thought of when he and Lily used to be friends. Severus did not realize that he was slowly slipping over the wall.

"Severus, look out!" yelled Narcissa. It was too late though. He was falling, falling, falling. He did not notice the wind whipping through his greasy hair. It did not matter for his love did not love another. **(A/N: We will not say another mushy thing, for fear that we will puke on the computer screen.) **

OoO

Harry had no idea how he was going to get back to the castle. He didn't have his training wheels anymore, and he was still one leg short. Trying to sit himself up, he saw a large black shadow hovering over him. He looked up and saw a black dot moving towards him. It had wings of black leathery cloth.

"Batman?" Harry asked aloud. However, as the figure loomed nearer Harry figured out that it was definitely not Batman or Bruce Wayne. Severus Snape was falling towards the ground at a steady speed with his arms outstretched. Harry quickly rolled out of the way as Severus Snape came closer to the ground.

To this day, nobody can figure out how Severus survived the fall. Maybe his layers of black robes cushioned the fall or his thick mat of greasy hair contained super powers. Yet he sat up with the same sneer he always wore and walked away: Hogwarts's most famous case of hit-and-run.


	12. Chapter 12: Eyes of Emerald

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Eyes of Emerald**

They were almost there. Just as the Marauders reached the Entrance Hall the doors swung open. Lily Evans stomped in, her face red with fury. She slammed the door and sunk to the ground. James began to walk over to her (despite Remus and Hermione both saying that now was not a good time to ask Lily out) very quietly. Lily looked up just as James reached the bottom of the stairwell. "Potter…" she started off but then stopped herself, "James, what do you do when I reject you?"

James looked delighted at the fact that Lily had not called him Potter. She had called him James! Today had to be one of the best days in the world, besides that Harry could be dying a numerous number of painful deaths at the hands of the Slytherins. "I go cry in a corner and mope around the rest of the day. I then have no motivation to do anything at all. Everything seems so dark and gloomy…" he rushed, eager that Lily wanted to talk to him about something that was not chastising him.

"Oh," moaned Lily while placing her head in her hands. James walked over and sat down at the side of Lily.

"What's the matter, Lily?" asked James.

"The boy I liked called me by his ex-girlfriends name," sighed Lily. James looked exalted. Somebody else who walked through the door felt the same way as well. Severus Snape had walked through the door as Lily said this. 'She _had _liked him,' Snape thought. 'Had! Not any…'

BANG!!!!!!!!!! He walked straight into the wall and fell over unconscious. The Marauders, Ron, and Hermione looked over the banister and saw Snape hit the ground. James and Lily looked up very shocked. "Should we just leave him there?" questioned Ron. Sirius gaped at him and was about to answer, but Remus got there first.

"Of course we leave him there!" exclaimed Remus. Everybody looked at Remus as if he were crazy. "We're the Marauders! And it was his fault. He looked extremely distracted."

"Let's go find Harry," said Hermione quietly to the Marauders.

OoO

It was getting really cold outside. Harry felt as if he were going to freeze to death. He should have brought his Weasley sweater…

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, "Are you alright?" Harry looked up. He had never, ever, ever been so happy to see his friends. Right now, he was reminded of the Sirius he knew; the not as crazy solemn adult Sirius. He had always wanted to meet his godfather in his youth, and now he discovered he had always known him in a way.

"I'm fine," he said, "In fact, I'm loads better than before."

"Uh, earth to Harry," Ron pointed out. "You were just kidnapped by Slytherins and thrown off the Astronomy Tower."

"No, Ron," laughed Harry, "One of my legs grew back." Hermione appeared delighted.

"That's fantastic, Harry," squealed Hermione.

"Come on," said Remus helping Harry to his feet. "We need to get you a crutch or something. Besides, we should probably rescue Lily from James." This was a unanimous decision.

"By the way," asked Harry, "did anyone see Snape go in?"

"Yeah, he ran into a wall. Poor chap," answered Ron.

"Don't you ever say that about Snivellus again. He's a stupid bat chap. Never pity him again," Sirius stated. "Ever."

OoO

Surprisingly, James and Lily were only sharing a mild chat when the Marauders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back.

"I always go and talk to Madam Rosmerta when I'm feeling down about you. She gives me free Butterbeers, and she really understands," said James. Lily had a bit of a pained smile on her face.

"I've been really awful, right?" Lily said shaking her head. "Could you ever forgive me, James?" James looked ecstatic.

"Of course I can, Lily! It's awful when someone hates you," James stated matter-of-factly. "But it makes it all worth the while when you forgive each other in the end." Lily smiled. James thought her eyes looked gorgeous like sparkly jewels. **(AN: **_** We know. **_**This is very cheesy and mushy. But we have to add a little bit. Yuck.) **

"Do you realize that you have been calling me James this whole conversation?" he questioned Lily.

"Yeah," she responded. "I guess you are not so bad. Can we be friends?" If James was not talking to Lily he would have fainted.

"Of…of course!" he stuttered breaking back into reality. Lily helped him to his feet.

"Thanks for listening to me, James," she said. "I'll see you at dinner." James could not have been more excited. The Marauders felt now was a good time to interfere.

"Hey, Dreamer," Sirius called to James waving his hands in front of James's face. "Wake up! We found your so—Harry." Remus had kicked Sirius when he almost revealed Harry's secret. Now would not be a good time.

"Harry!" James shouted with glee. "You're back _and _you're not dead! Lily doesn't hate me any more! And your legs grew back! This is the _best day ever!!!!_"

Harry looked down and saw his other leg had really grown back. James was right. That was a nice surprise. Then something hit him hard. He, Ron, and Hermione needed to go back home. The wizarding world needed them more than they needed magic. He had a job to do. It was time to go home, but he would miss everyone here, especially the ones he would never see again. Harry turned to the authors very angrily and wondered why the freaking heck he had to go back home in a state of depression.

The authors told him that he had to go back home for three extremely good reasons. First of all, the readers would want him to go home. Second, JKR gave him a job to do, so he should mail all complaints to her. Third, if he didn't go back, everyone in the future would probably come get him in a very angry mob. He did not want to face an angry Molly Weasley or McGonagall.

"I think that we need to be getting back home," Harry stated after the two longest paragraphs in this story. Hermione nodded and Ron shook his head in agreement. James looked sad.

"Really? You guys only just got here practically. Why?" James spluttered. Remus's eyes were sad and Sirius looked as if he had been hit in the face with a pie.

"We're really sorry," Hermione said, "but we have a job to do." James, Sirius, and Remus looked really confused. "It's hard to explain."

"Do you want to go say goodbye to everyone?" asked Remus. Harry thought this would be a good idea.

"Well, I guess…goodbye, guys. It was nice seeing you…again." James gave Harry a pat on the back.

"See ya, mate," he said. He was staring at the green emerald eyes that he never noticed Harry had before. The ones that look exactly like Lily's. "Hey, you've got Lily's eyes!" His _own_ eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second!" Harry nodded and looked up to James.

"Hey, Dad," Harry muttered awkwardly, trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Man, and I thought this whole time that you were my cousin!!" James exclaimed wildly. If possible, his eyes widened even more. "But that means…" Harry looked over to Lily, who was walking away from the scene.

"There goes Mum," said Harry. "She kinda doesn't like me right now…" James made a grossed-out face.

"Ick. But at least I definitely know there's hope for me and Lily!" Harry exchanged farewells with the others, revealing bits and pieces of their own futures. Sirius was his godfather. "Sweet!" (That was Sirius.) Lupin got a girlfriend. "Told you so!" (That was Sirius and James, while laughing.) Harry couldn't help but feel that he had forgotten to tell them something as Hermione once again twisted the Timeturner. They started to cross the dimensions as Harry suddenly remembered what it was he wanted to tell them. "Oh! Dad! Don't trust Peter!" And they were out of sight.

Peter casually walked into the room from the dungeon entrance, carrying a few sweets. "What's up, guys?" Everyone stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What'd I do?" Sirius gave him a death glare and muttered one word:

"Robin…"


	13. Chapter 13: The REAL Epilogue

A/N: Hello, dear readers, who have stuck with us till the very end. Before we finally end the story of Prongs and Evans, we have one last bit of bad news. We are sorry to inform you that we have discovered that our name is…a wizard swear. (Dum, dum, dum!!!) Yes, it is true! Just don't tell Snape on us, please. And the world will be nice.

**D**

The REAL Epilogue 

It was a sad day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left and Sirius Black was about to receive some very grave news, indeed. On the way to Charms class, Professor Flitwick stopped Sirius in front of the door with something behind his back.

"Mr. Black, I have some bad news," he squeaked in a dismal voice. "About the guinea pig…" Sirius's eyes grew wide and he could swear his heart stopped.

"My…guinea…pig? What happened?" Flitwick sighed a little and brought out what was from behind his back. Cupped in his tiny hands was a small puff of fur.

"I'm sorry, but all the tap dancing from chapter three has over exhausted him. I couldn't stop it, and he has now passed on. He died a very slow, painful, and agonizing death." James had to pry Sirius away from the scene before he hyperventilated. Remus took the guinea pig from Flitwick and put it in a shoebox, which so randomly and conveniently appeared in his hand.

"I think it's best that Sirius stayed in the dorm today, Professor," he commented, glancing at a very distraught Sirius being led away by James. "We'll look after him," he added quickly. Professor Flitwick nodded, stating that it was the best thing to do. Remus left, following the other two Marauders up to the Gryffindor tower. When he got to their dorm, he found James standing next to Sirius's bed, while Sirius rocked back and forth muttering,

"Tap-dancing…guinea…pig…slow…death…painful…" This wasn't much of an improvement from the cookies incident. Sirius really needed some counseling.

OoO

Meanwhile, in a dark secret place—that you do not know where—some evil doings were being planned. A high, cold voice spoke slowly to a group of Slytherins: "You must find Harry Potter and bring him to me. For obviously, it seems that I must deal with him myself." One feeble Slytherin spoke up in a timid voice.

"My lord…Harry Potter is gone," she mumbled. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked sharply, indicating that someone was going to get hurt in his latest temper tantrum.

"He has returned to his own time, sir. He is gone…" Voldemort's eyes narrowed to a squint. The Slytherin girl moved to the back of the crowd ready to run at first notice. He began shaking and the furniture in the room began to quake. Then the potions blew up in a plume cloud filling the room with smoke.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked pulling out his wand. Lucius Malfoy turned away.

"Oh Dobby's sock!" he cursed.

"No foul language in my presence especially if you are a girl under the age of 14," Voldemort said sanely, his features turning back to normal.

"I'm not a girl!" proclaimed Lucius, "and I'm 17!"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Narcissa," stated Voldemort calmly. Then he did a double take. "Wait, Lucius, you're a man?" Lucius turned away and sulked over to the corner.

"I take pride in my long gorgeous, silky hair and my curvy girlish figure," he pouted.

"You have a figure?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," he declared, "It's quite the hourglass." **(A/N: We are not trying to offend anyone here, we just thought this would lighten the mood.) **There was a long awkward silence following Lucius's declaration. The only background noise was Narcissa hitting her head on the wall muttering, "imbecile, imbecile."

"Whatever," said Voldemort. He turned to Bellatrix and asked, "Are you sure Lucius is a guy?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she responded coldly.

"Okay," Voldemort sighed, "If you say so…" He turned to the rest of the group and began to give out orders. "I want Harry Potter back. Do not stop searching until you have found him and bring him to me: alive."

OoO

The Marauders and Lily were all assembled out on the grounds by the beach tree. Sirius was finishing piling the dirt over a shoebox. Tears were pouring down his face onto his black robes of mourning.

"Sirius," whispered Remus, "isn't this a bit overdrawn. Why did we all have to wear black?"

"Oh, come on, Moony," James said, "It's a funeral. People always wear black to a funeral."

"But not to the funeral of a hamster!" Lily interrupted. "James, this has really gone too far…"

"GUINEA PIG!" Sirius shouted turning around.

"What?" Lily questioned, assuming this was just a random outburst.

"GUINEA PIG!" he shouted again, turning back around to levitate a stone on top of the grave.

"It was a guinea pig, not a hamster," James murmured. Sirius stopped crying and began to carve words on the tombstone.

"I'm going to name him…"

No one noticed a small figure in the near distance…

OoO

Back in the hideout the Slytherins came back to Voldemort looking relieved. "Why's everyone so happy? We're supposed to be evil people. Now get rid of those hideous unicorns and the balloons," Voldemort snapped. "The butter beer can stay though."

"We bring great news, master," said Narcissa bowing low to the ground. "Harry Potter is dead. We found his tombstone on the grounds." Voldemort's eyes widened and then relaxed.

"Oh, good," he sighed. "That makes the world a lot easier. Where are Snape and Pettigrew?" Nobody seemed to know what had happened. This was easily dismissed though. They could be replaced.

OoO

Sirius, the Marauders, and Lily walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. James then decided he needed to talk to Sirius about some of the problems the year had bought forward. "Sirius, are you alright?"

Sirius turned to him with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, he had a good life, sort of. At least he is out of his misery." The whole group looked over at the Whomping Willow. Something was on one of the branches screaming and being bashed endlessly by the branches.

"What's that?" asked Lily. The Marauders glanced nervously at each other. James however seemed to have been prepared with an answer.

"That's a rat we found trying to steal food from the kitchens," James answered. "We're teaching him a lesson."

"Alright," Lily stated in a not so sure voice. "If that's all…"

"Of course that's all," the Marauders said with cheesy smiles spread across their faces.

OoO

Bellatrix could not stand it. Her cousin was driving her crazy. He was being so embarrassing and ruining her reputation. Right now, he was crying at Gryffindor table in front of the entire school. She needed to do something, fast.

"What's going on, Black?" she asked furiously as she walked towards Gryffindor Table. Sirius looked up and tried his best to glower at his cousin.

"My guinea pig died if you cared to know," he snapped. His expression softened to wistful sadness. "But he had a nice service, a big tombstone, and I gave him a nice name."

Bellatrix could feel her stomach flip-flopping and she decided she needed to know the truth. "What was his name, Black?" she asked shaking in her boots.

Sirius sniffed and replied, "_Harry Potter._"

OoO

Five minutes after this discovery the Slytherins were now gathered back in Voldemort's lair. "You idiots!" he screamed throwing everything in sight. "How could you mistake a hamster for a boy?"

"It was a guinea pig, my lord," said Lucius.

"Shut up!!" growled Voldemort. He was not in the mood to be corrected. Then suddenly, the door burst open and in hobbled Snape and Peter Pettigrew. "Where were you both?" Voldemort bellowed as they sunk to the floor. Snape stood up and dusted off his robes.

"I ran into a little bit of an incident before arriving here, but before that I was injured in combat," Snape muttered not looking up into Voldemort's face. "Pettigrew here was tied to the Whomping Willow and it took me nearly three quarters of an hour to get him down."

"Everything is true except the combat thing," hissed Bellatrix loudly. "He only ran into a wall. He's been there for a whole day." Snape glared at Bellatrix. She always stole the wand light.

"Never mind," barked Voldemort making the group fall silent. "I want this Harry Potter back and none of you shall rest before I have him. Now go find a way to bring him here or you'll all be unicorn turds by next month." Everyone began to scurry about getting ready to make their attempts on the life of some crazy kid that most of them did not even know. "And find me a new office. This caretaker's broom closet is too small and Dumbledore will probably find this place in three minutes. Move out!"

OoO

"Where did all the Slytherins go?" interrogated Remus looking at the rather empty table. James shrugged and began to clear his plate off. The dessert would be appearing soon and he was starved. Sirius sat next to him, awaiting the dessert, but also sniffing occasionally. It then appeared on their plates in nice little arrangements, so that they could be seen clearly. Looking down at his plate, Sirius's eyes grew wide and he began to hyperventilate. He turned to his left where James was ripping one's head off, and watched the face be crushed mercilessly by the razor-sharp teeth. It was a cookie in the form of a guinea pig. Remus, who was not eating as barbarically or as much as James, considering he had better table manners and less of an appetite, saw the desserts and looked from Sirius to James to Sirius.

"Um, James?" he questioned. James looked over at him, mumbling unintelligibly through a mouthful of guinea pigs. Remus pointed at James's plate and the prankster looked down to where his smart friend was pointing and saw. He then looked worriedly at Sirius who was hyperventilating faster and faster.

"Padfoot? You ok?" asked James apprehensively. Sirius was looking around and around at all the students biting and chewing all the guinea pigs. Finally, our poor and disturbed-in-the-mind friend couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Wow. It's over people…but not really! What, you might ask, well we can give it to you in four words: **_**prequel to the sequel**_**! Now that probably makes no sense, really we could just call it a sequel, but prequel to sequel sounds cooler (Imaginary Sock: I think we need a better definition. We mean that we're calling it a prequel to the sequel because Harry and pals are not in it. Sorry folks, it's not revolved around time travel; it's just the Marauders, Lily, the Slytherins, and other random students. But, it is important in between information that leads up to the sequel.)! And now, stay tuned for the prequel to the sequel (do not be confused by the title, we revised the plotline): **_**Master Plans and Double Shooters**_


	14. Chapter 14: Preview! Teaser!

**Ok, to all our devoted fans and readers, this is a preview of the sequel in the PETT (Prongs and Evans: Take Two) series. It's the first chapter. So please, after you read this, go enjoy the rest of what we have so far! Introducing: Master Plans and Double Shooters!**

**Chapter One:**

**Do-Gooder-Chicken-Minions**

"Now, I know I asked you to find me a new hideout, but this is even smaller than the last!" the Dark Lord Voldemort exclaimed to his followers while sitting on a toilet in a bathroom stall. "Couldn't we at least knock down the walls in between to give me more space? I can't even fit my desk in here!" All of Voldemort's possessions sat in a pile out by the sinks.

"My lord, it is more secretive; nobody comes in here," Narcissa replied bowing her head. Voldemort's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" the Slytherins all looked around each other until finally Lucius spoke.

"It is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," the Dark Lord's eyes widened fearfully.

"Moaning…Myrtle?" he managed to whisper. Just then, a silvery figure of a girl floated past sniffling and moaning **(A/N: Obviously.)**. She took one glance at Voldemort and began to scream and wail louder.

"You threw your diary at me! And you're a boy. Boys are not allowed in here! Go away and leave me to my death in peace!" she shrieked and began to fly at Voldemort. He in turn screamed and began to run.

"Out of my way! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" He burst through the door and ran down the hallway bellowing. Unfortunately for him, he ran right past Dumbledore who was on his evening stroll.

"Oh dear," he said watching Voldemort round the corner into the stairwell with Myrtle in pursuit. "It does appear that we have a problem…"

OoO

"Peter," said James quietly, "we have a problem." Peter Pettigrew sat gagged and bound from head to foot by assorted laundry from the room on his bed. Sweat beads were pouring down his forehead. Sirius was holding a beater's bat and Remus was finishing tying Peter to one of the poles on his bed.

"We can't let you do this Peter," Sirius venomously stated. "For that, we are placing you under Marauder Probation."

"What's Marauder Probation?" squeaked Peter in terror through Sirius's underwear.

"It means you don't get special Marauder privileges until you prove yourself trustful and worthy again," quoted James from the Marauder Handbook. He looked at the rather clean page, for Marauder Probation had only been created yesterday. The rest of the pages were battered and filthy. They contained rules (from Remus; he said the Marauders had to follow some sorts of rules) and victories (mostly victories; James and Sirius used the Handbook to record their greatest pranks, to Remus's dismay) from the past seven years.

"But Peter," asked Remus, "why would you betray us in the first place?"

Peter put on the most pathetic face he could conjure. "They made me. I didn't want to, but the Slytherins said they would hurt me if I didn't help them. I'm really sorry, guys." The three Marauders looked around at each other.

Then James responded, "We'll take care of the Slytherins, Peter. Just tell us next time they threaten you. But, it will have to wait for tomorrow because I have to go on patrol now."

"Me too," said Remus standing up. He grabbed two badges sitting on one of the end tables and chucked one at James. James caught it in a fluid movement and pinned it to his shirt as Sirius stared at the two in disgust. Sirius hated prefects, and especially the Head Boy, ever since he had come to Hogwarts. This was the result from an incident in first year that had resulted in Sirius having a set curfew for the rest of his Hogwarts career. It really bothered him that his friends were now the ones to enforce this rule. "Go to bed, Sirius," Remus confirmed his friend's nighttime routine.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered turning out the lights in the dorm. "Hey, Pete," Sirius asked drowsily, "where do you think Frank is?" Frank Longbottom was the Marauders unfortunate dorm mate, who spent as little time as possible in the dorm to avoid being caught up in one of the Marauder's schemes.

"I dunno," Peter yawned turning to talk to Sirius. "Maybe he was hungry?"

"Sure, Pete, sure," Sirius grumbled. He really needed to get McGonagall to lift the curfew thing. The first years were still up and he was the only one forced to go to bed.

OoO

Lily really had disliked patrolling at the beginning of the year for one reason: she had to patrol with James. However, since they were now on more friendly terms, it was not too bad, but really awkward. Neither of them really knew what to say. Tonight, their discussion was about this Voldemort person the wizarding news was raging about.

"My dad thinks the Ministry isn't paying enough attention to this 'Crazy-V-Guy' to put it in his words. I told him just to say Voldemort, but he says the name is too hard to say. My mom told us just to say 'You-Know-Who' but I still get all confused about it because my dad still calls him Crazy-V-Guy," ranted James.

Lily laughed a bit at the last part. Mr. Potter certainly did have the strangest phrases in all of Wizarding England. "I agree. Just look at the headlines today and you can see that he is not someone to mess around with. He only destroyed an entire bus and all the people inside it."

"I bet he's not as scary as he seems. If I ever had the chance I'd tell him a thing or two," James retorted.

"I don't know about that, James," he looked shocked and angry so she quickly added, "I'm not saying I'd join him or anything." he nodded.

"Me neither," Just then, a bald, white-faced man, who did not have a nose, or rather slits for them, and red eyes like cats came running down the hallway towards them. He looked frantic and almost like he was trying to hide from someone. Then the students heard hurrying footsteps from the way he had come. The man dived and hid behind Lily.

"Quick! Hide me, minions!" James and Lily were stunned and whirled around to face him.

"What?" James asked, while Lily questioned, "Who are you?" The man drew himself up tall and said with dignity,

"I am the Dark Lord," James scratched his head, puzzled.

"Who?" The man, or Dark Lord as he had called himself, glared.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort, of course!" Lily looked shocked, but either James was unafraid or he wasn't showing it too much.

"Well, we aren't going to hide you," Lily nodded, and Voldemort scoffed.

"What are you? Chicken-Minions?" he placed his hands in his armpits and, flapping his arms up and down, he walked in a circle around the pair a couple times. When he had finished, Lily retorted, while pointing to the shiny badge pinned to her robes,

"No, but we are Head Boy and Girl." Voldemort cursed under his breath.

"So you're Do-Gooder-Chicken-Minions. Well, I'll give you a choice: Hide me, or suffer." James and Lily looked at each other and found that each seemed to know what the other's answer was going to be.

"Never," The Dark Lord raised his wand, ready with, most likely, the killing curse, but then was interrupted as a voice floated down the hallway.

"Tom? Now where did he get off to…?" It was Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort's eyes widened in fear and he continued fleeing down the hallway, but stopped at the end of the corridor.

"I'll give you one more chance, Do-Gooder-Chicken-Minions," he spat, and then turned the corner; he was gone. Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort had gone the other way, because the Head Boy and Girl heard his footsteps and voice fade. They turned to look at each other, both bewildered and asked the same question.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"


End file.
